Perpisahan Yang Takkan Lama
by Uzuki Hanami
Summary: Perpisahan yang terjadi kembali .? Apa yang dirasakan Sougo saat berpisah kembali dengan 'China'nya kembali ..! Chapter pertama terinspirasi Manga Gintama 669 'Yorozuya Bubar' dan Chapter Kedua terinspirasi dari Manga Gintama 674 Anakknya Kagura ..? Kanna ..! Mengandung Spoiler OkiKagu/SouKagu
1. Perpisahan(?)

**Perpisahan Yang Takkan Lama**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Okikagu atau SouKagu(?)**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Drama**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Sebuah perpisahan yang takkan lama. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sougo dan Kagura, dimana mereka harus berpisa saat Shinsengumi meninggalkan Edo, dan saat mereka bertemu kembali saat Bumi harus melawan suluruh galaksi, dan kembali berpisah saat mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Bumi.**_

 _ **Jadi, apa yang mereka rasakan saat harus berpisah kembali ..?**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 _"China.."_

 _Kagura pun berbali menghadap belakang, dan menatap Sougo yang sedang menatapnya._

 _"Jangan sampai membuat dirimu kalah sebelum aku mengalahkanmu" ucap Sougo sambil memandang Kagura dengan pandang yang sulit di artikan._

 _Kagura pun tersenyum mendengar kalimat dari Sougo._

 _"Dan"_

 _Kali ini Kagura bingung apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Pangeran dari Planet Sandist tersebut._

 _"Jangan biarkan hatimu direbut sebelum aku merebutnya .." Wushhh... tiba-tiba angin halus menempah wajah mereka dengan sangat nikmat._

 _"Emnnpp..." Kagura pun mengangukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Sougo._

 _"Itekimasu .."_

 _"Itterasai .." Sougo pun tersenyum melihat punggung Kagura yang lama kelamaan menghilang dengan menutupnya pintu kapal luar angkasa disitu._

 _Orang-orang yang melihat adegan tersebut pun terharu melihat mereka berdua._

 _Orang-orang disana sudah tahu bahwa walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar, berekelahi, dan mencaci maki tapi didalam hati mereka tersimpan perasaan yang sangat mendalam. Itu semua terlihat dimana mereka saling menolong dan saling mengerti sesama mereka._

"China, saat kita bertemu kembali, takkan kubiaran kau pergi lagi dari hidupku" _ucap Sougo dibatinnya sambil bersumpah bahwa dia takkan membiarkan gadis yang sudah merebut hatinnya pergi lagi dari sisinya._

"Pasti"

.

* * *

.

 **Terima kasih bagi Minna-San yang telah membaca fanfiction saya ini.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan mohon maklum karena Author masih newbie.**

 **Oke sampai disini Fanfic Author. Jika Minna-San suka dengan fanfiction pendek saya mohon Riview.**

 **Jika ada yang mau Author buat kelanjutannya, silakan bilang kepada Author. Nanti Author buat kelanjutannya, tadi di judul cerita baru, tapi tetap cerita yang sama kok, cmn jalan ceritanya yang akan lain, bukan tentang perpisahan tapi bagaimana perjuangan Sougo untuk tetap terus berada di samping Kagura. Cieee...**

 **Kagura : Apaan sih, Hanami-Chan ..! -_-**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Hahahaha... :v**

 **Sougo : Takkan kubiarkan kamu pergi lagi, China**

 **Kagura : Sadist kamu kenapa jadi OOC begini..!? Kepalamu terbentur yah ..? Dimana ..?**

 **Sougo : Hmnn...**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Kita biarkan dua couple do-S bermesraan. See you next time Minna-San**

 **Kagura : SIAPA MAKSUDNYA DUA COUPLE DO-S BERMESRAAN HAHHH...!**

 **Sougo : Sudahlah China.. Ayo kita lanjut aktifitas mesraan ..! Cup**

 **Kagura : TIIIDAAAKKKKKKKKK...**


	2. Pertemuan Kembali(?)

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perpisahan Yang Takkan Lama**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Okikagu atau SouKagu(?)**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai.. Minna-San .**_

 _ **Ketemu lagi dengan Author Uzuki Hanami desu :D**_

 _ **Nah, skarang Author akan membawakan Chapter kedua dari fanfiction ini.**_

 ** _Karena ternyata ada yang sebenarnya menunggu-nunggu cerita ini akibat kegantung Ending cerita pertamanya._**

 ** _Ciee.. ciee_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sebelum ke topik utamanya, Author mau sedikit curhatan._**

 ** _Sebenarnya Author tidak ada niat buat bikin Chapter keduanya di fanfiction ini, jadi Author sudah mengcomplitekan cerita ini._**

 ** _Memang Author bilang di chapter sebelumnya bahwa Author akan bikin cerita baru yang ada kaitannya dengan cerita ini._**

 ** _Tapi itu cerita baru, bukan Chapter baru._**

 ** _Dan di cerita baru Author sudah menjanjikan ceritanya bukan lagi tentang perpisahan, tetapi tentang bagaimana Sougo yang memperjuangkan Kagura terus berada disampingnya karena Sougo sudah tidak mau terpisah lagi dengan Chinanya untuk ketiga kali._**

 ** _Jadi, fanfiction ini tidak ada Chapter keduanya, hanya ada cerita baru yang ada kaitannya dengan cerita ini._**

 ** _Jadi, jangan salah paham tentang Chapter batu dan cerita baru tentang Fanfiction ini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tapi..  
_**

 ** _Ada tapinya.._**

 ** _Saat Author membaca manga Gintama Chapter 674 yang memunculkan pertama kali karakter tetang anaknya Kagura-_**

 ** _AAAAAAAHHh... KAGURA PUNYA ANAK ..! GIMANA DENGAN SOUGO ..!_**

 ** _Oke sudah narsis, lanjut .._**

 ** _-yang bernama KANNA._**

 ** _Authorpun jadi terinspirasi membuat Chapter kedua ini tentang Kanna, apalagi di Chapter Gintama 674 diterakhirnya memunculkan sosok misterius yang memakan baju serba hitam-_**

 ** _Dari topi sampai sepatuya hitam semua_**

 ** _-yang Author yakini itu pasti Sougo._**

 ** _KYAAAA... SOUGO KETEMU DENGAN ANAKNYA KAGURA_**

 ** _Apalagi di Chapter Gintama selanjutnya yaitu Chapter 675 memang sudah membuktikan bahwa itu benaran Sougo._**

 ** _Bagaimana yah perasaan Sougo ketemuan dengan anaknya Kagura ..?!_**

 ** _Itulah yang terbasis dipikiran Author saat membaca manga Gintama Chapter 674 yang membuat Author bersemangat menulis Chapter kedua dari cerita ini._**

 ** _Kan pas, Chapter sebelumnya Author terinspirasi dari Chapter 669 dan Chapter keduanya dari Chapter 674._**

 ** _Jaraknya berbeda lima Chapter, artinya 5 minggu. Tambah Author menunda 2 minggu. Jadi jarak waktu Chapter pertama ke Chapter kedua yaitu 7 minggu, atau mungkin bisa lebih._**

 ** _Author bisa membayangkan betapa galaunya reader's yang menunggu Fanfiction ini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oke lanjut .._**

 ** _Jadi, sebelum membaca Chapter ini Author sarankan lebih baik membaca Manga Gintama Chapter 764._**

 ** _Karena cerita ini selain mengandung SPOILER dan juga dika tidak membaca Chapter 764 bakalan bingung membaca CHapter kedua dari fanfic ini._**

 ** _Karena Chapter keduanya itu Sougo seperti berbicara didalam hati saat memperhatikan Kanna berbicara dengan Shinpachi dan Tama kecil._**

 ** _Tapi di chapter ini, Shinpachi dan Tama kecil hanya sedikit perannya. Author lebih mengutamakan ceritanya ke Kanna yang berbicara dan Sougo yang berbicara didalam hati._**

 ** _Jadi seperti, Contoh :_**

" Kanna .."

 _" Sougo .."_

" Kata Mami .."

 _"Apa benar itu China ..?"_

 ** _Nah seperti itu._**

 ** _Sebenarnya Kanna itu sedang berdialog atau berbicara dengan Shinpachi dan Tama kecil._**

 ** _Hanya saja jika Auhtor menulis percakapan Shinpachi dan Tama kecil fell kurang dapet, jadi Author sengaja tidak perlu menulisnya karna memang tidak perlu._**

 ** _Sebagai gantinya saat Kanna berdialog atau berbicara, pikiran Sougo lah yang akan membalasnya, atau llebih tepatnya didala hatinya._**

 ** _Jadi, disini Sougo melihat Kanna yang bebicara sambil berguman dalam hatinya seperti contoh yang di atas._**

 ** _Atau jika masih bingung._**

 ** _Kanna yang berbicara itu_** " Kanna .." " Kata mami .."

 ** _Sougo yang berbicara didalam hati itu_** _"Sougo .." "Apa benar itu China ..?"_

 **Mengerti kan.. Berbeda cara penulisannya.**

 **Kanna yang bersuara** "Kanna .." **_Sougo yang bersuara didalam hati_** _"Sougo .."_

 ** _._**

 ** _Jika belum mengerti, silakan baca ulang penjelasan saya dari pertama sampai bisa mengerti .._**

 ** _Jika sudah mengerti, silahkan baca Chapter keduanya .._**

.

 **SILAHKAN MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pertemuan yang mengejutkan dengan seseorang yang mengejutkan ..!**_

 ** _Dua orang yang berbeda, sangat berbeda saling bertemu._**

 ** _Apa yang dirasakan Sougo saat bertemu dengan China'nya' yang anehnya 'mengecil' ..?_**

 ** _Apakah itu Kagura atau ... Siapa ..?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

* * *

 _._

"Ahh.. Tidurku nyenyak sekali .." Terlihat seseorang keluar dari dalam peti.

.

Shinpachi hanya bisa terejut melihat seseorang yang mulai keluar dari dalam peti yang berasap tersebut.

.

 _"Jangan..jangan"_ bantin Shinpachi.

.

"Clan pertarung terkuat disemesta ini .." Tangannya sudah mulai terlihat.

.

"Putri dari pemburu Alien nomor satu dialam semesta .." Kakinya sudah menginjakkan lantai diluar peti.

.

"Dan juga adik perempuan dari bajak laut terkuat di alam semesta .."

.

 _"Jangan..JANGAN...!"_ Bantin Shinpachi lagi yang sekarang matanya sudah membulat besar.

.

" He..eh .." Guman seseoang tersebut yang sudah sepenuhnya sudah diluar peti tersebut.

.

Seseorang itu bermata biru, berambut oranye, mengikat ramburnya dua dikanan kiri kepalanya, memakai pakaian 'China' dan mukanya sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang 'sangat' Shinpachi kenal ..! Hanya saja-

.

" Ini adalah ... Kampung halaman mami yang kedua, kan ..?" Tanya seseorang itu yang sudah sepenuhnya terlihat dan melihat sekelilingnya.

.

-dilebih kecil dari seseorang yang 'sangat' Shinpachi' kenal itu.

.

" ... "

.

" Dia adalah putrinya Kagura. Namanya adalah Kanna .."

.

Tiba-tiba, Shinpachi merasakan tersambar petir yang sangat dasyat yang membuat dia diam terpatung.

.

 _"FENOMENA FINAL FANTASINYA MASIH BERLANJUT ?!"_ Teriak Shinpachi didalam batinnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Shinpachi-Sama ..? Shinpachi-Sama ..?" Seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau yang dikenal sebagai Tama kecil terlihat berusaha membangunkan Shinpachi yang masih terdiam akan shocknya ..

.

" Hei, kalian sedang apa disana ..!?" Tama kecil memalingkan kepalanya menghadap sumber suara yang mengganggu kegiatanya membangunkan Shinpachi tersebut,

.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi ke Edo .! Tak masalah kan jika aku pergi duluan ..?" Sumber suara yang mengganggau kegiatan Tama kecil adalah ternyata Kanna -anak Kagura- yang terlihat sudah sangat bersemangat pergi ketempat yang ingin dia tuju, yaitu Edo.

.

" Maaf. Sepertinya Shinpachi-Sama jadi aneh setelah melihatmu, Kanna-Sama .." Kata Tama kecil yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Shinpachi yang masih shock.

.

" Heii.. Shinpachi-Sama .." Tama kecil kembali berusaha membangunkan Shinpachi yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

.

"Kalau caramu begitu, sepertinya dia takkan sadar .." Kanna yang melihat Tama kecil yang masih kesusahan membangunkan Shinpachi, akhirnya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

.

" Dia tadi menjatuhkan ini kan ..?" Tanya Kanna yang sudah berada didepan Shinpachi sambil bediri diatas kotak kayu dan memegang kacamata yang diyakini sebagai kacamata Shinpachi.

.

" Mami pernah bilang .." Kacamata yang sedari tadi dipegang Kanna akhirnya sudah berada ditempat sebenarnya(?) berkat Kanna yang menaruhnya.

.

Mata Shinpachi yang awalnya putih semua, akhirnya bola hitamya muncul berkat kacamatana yang sudah berada ditempat sebenarnya(?) ..

.

" Bahwa di bumi ada makhluk, yang tubuh utamanya merupakan benda yang jatuh ini .." lanjut Kanna yang sudah selesai memasang kacamata Shinpachi ketempatnya(?) ..

.

" TUNGGU, YANG KAMU SEBUT MAMI ITU SIAPA ..!" Teriak Shinpachi yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar berkat kacamatanya(?).

.

" Lihat, kan .." Kanna dan Tama kecil saling menghadap muka dan tersenyum bersama tanpa memperdulikan backgroundnya adalah Shinpachi yang terlihat histeris seperti orang yang (entalah Author juga bingung menjelaskannya) tak percaya akan kenyataan ..

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari.. Sedari tadi sepasang mata merah terus memperhatikan mereka atau mungkin yang lebih tepat 'hanya' memperhatikan Kanna dari jarak jauh.

.

 _"China.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sosok Misterius POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"China.."_

 _._

" Hei.. Kalian sedang apa disana ..!?"

.

 _"Apa benar itu China ..?"_

.

."Aku sudah tak sabar ingin pergi ke Edo ! Tak masalah kan jika aku pergi duluan ..?"

.

 _" Akhirnya kita bertemu ..!"_

 _._

"Kalau caramu begitu, sepertinya dia tidak akan sadar .."

.

 _"Tapi .."_

 _._

"Dia tadi menjatuhkan ini kan ..?"

.

 _"Kenapa .."_

 _._

" Mami pernah bilang .."

.

 _" Dia mengecil ..?!"_

 _._

" Bahwa dibumi ada makhluk yang tubuh utamanya merupakan benda yang jatuh ini .."

.

 _"Mengecil ..?"_

 _._

"Lihat, kan .."

.

 _"Tunggu .."_

 _._

" Kau bawahannya 'mami' kan, Pattsuan .?"

.

 _"Tunggu dulu ..!?"_

 _._

"Kudengar dari 'mami' bahwa dibumi ada banyak makhluk lemah rendahan yang jarang kutemui sepertimu .."

.

 _"Dia bilang apa ..!?"_

 _._

"Aku ingin melihat kampung halaman kedua 'mami', jadi aku mencari pekerjaan yang bisa membawaku kesini .."

.

 _" 'Mami' ..!?"_

 _._

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan terlibat dalam pekerjaan yang ku cari , Pattsuan .."

.

 _" Apa- "_

 _._

" Haram ..? Apa maksudnya itu ..? Apa memiliki anak itu sesuatu yang haram ..? Bagian mananya yang haram ..?"

.

 _" -itu anaknya China ..? Dengan SIAPA ..?!"_

 _._

" Pisang .."

.

 _" ...?"_

 _._

" Dia bilang dia terlalu banyak makan pisang sampai muntah, dan disitulah 'aku' keluar .."

.

 _" Pisang ...?!"_

 _._

" Tidak, katanya ada seseorang yang mengajarkan teknik rahasia yang mirip seperti persalinan ketika dia sedang berkelana keberbagai planet dialam semesta ini .."

.

 _" Konyol ..!"_

 _._

 _" Bagaimana bisa dia ada 'anak dari muntahannya ..!"_

 _._

 _"Benar-benar konyol ..!"_

 _._

 _" Tapi .."_

 _._

" Apa Kagura-Chan sehat-sehat saja ...?" pertanyaan dari Shinpachi ke gadis kecil yang mengaku anak Kagura.

.

 _" China ..!"_

 _._

 _" Apa kau baik-baik saja ..?_

 _._

 _"Kau dimana .?"_

 _._

 _" ... "_

 _._

 _" Daripada terus disini bagaimana jika kau pergi kesana ..?" Kalimat itulah yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenakku walaupun entah dari mana ..!_

 _._

 _" Mungkin lebih baik aku memastikannya sendiri .." Aku berjanji pada diriku, aku pasti akan menemuimu, dan setelah itu-_

 _._

 _-mendapatkanmu .._

 _._

 _'Pasti'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END ..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa ini ..?"

.

Tiba-tiba seseorang misterius muncul memakai baju serba hitam dan membuat Shinpachi, Tama kecil dan Kanna mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seseorang berbaju serba hitam tersebut.

.

" Kami menyuruhmu menyiapkan senjata untuk membunuh Perdana Menteri," Terlihat Shinpachi yang terkejut dan Kanna yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

.

" Tapi sepertinya kau membawa senjata yang salah .." Seseorang misterius berjalan mendekati mereka.

.

" Tapi .."

.

Seseorang tersebut-

.

" Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan .."

.

-tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan itu.

.

.

.

.

 _" Aku pasti akan menemukanmu .."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Pasti"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Akhirnya chapter kuduanya kelar .. yeayyy .._**

 ** _Gimana feelnya dapet atau tidak .._**

 ** _Atau jika ada yang bingung dengan cara bacanya, silakan baca petunjuknya diatas disitu saya sudah jelaskan panjang lebar cara bacanya._**

 ** _Jika belum mengerti , baca lagi sampai ngerti .._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oke.. ingin lanjut chapter ketiganya atau tidak ._**

 ** _Jika lanjut, Author akan menggunakan Manga Gintama Chapter 675 sebagai inspirasi untuk Chapter tiga selanjutnya._**

 ** _Jika tidak, Fanficnya hanya berhenti sampai disini._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Supaya Author tahu ada yang ingin lanjut atau tidak, silahkan riview yang ada di bawah._**

 ** _Riview kalian sangat berarti bagi cerita fanfic ini kedepannya. Apakah akan lanjut atau tidak._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, kita lihat dulu kedua Karakter utamanya dibelakang layar .._**

 ** _Ayo .._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Sougo : Kanna-Chan, mulai sekarang panggil aku Papi, oke ..**

 **Kanna : Never, Oji-San ..!**

 **Sougo : Ehmnn.. Kamu mau Sukonbu .? Original atau Seafood Flavor ..?**

 **Kanna : Seafood Flavor, Papi ..!**

 **Sougo : Oke.. Ayo Kanna ..!**

 **Kanna : Ayo, Papi ..!**

 **Uzuki Hanami : -_-**

 **Kagura : JANGAN RACUNI ANAKKU DENGAN BUJUKKANMU MAUTMU, SADIST ...!**

 **Sougo : Kenapa China ..? Kamu suka juga ..!?**

 **Kagura : ...**

 **Kanna : Mami mau ikut ..?**

 **Sougo : Benar, 'Mami' juga mau ikut ..!? *sambiltersenyumsadis**

 **Kagura : Eee...*Kagurabimbang**

 **Sougo : Mami ..?! *lebihtersenyumsadis**

 **Kagurra : Cihh.. MAAUUUU *SudahMembuangEgoJauhJauhDemiSukonbu**

 **Sougo : *puas .. Ayo.. *sambiltersenyum...tulus..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Mari, kita tinggalkan mereka ..**

 **.**


End file.
